You Believe in Me, Tawni
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: A ONE-SHOT for Sonny/Tawni fans based on the SWAC episode 'Sonny with a Secret'   SonnyxTawni Female pairing


**Ugh.**

**I started writing the final chapter of 'Hero' but when all 'Who am I kidding?' to myself after it went all wrong. **

**Sigh.**

**So I guess I'll be putting off the Miam part until I can find the ghost that helped me write 'Against the World' to charm me with good writing skills again.**

**So, just rewatched Falling For the Falls for the fourth time today. This time, I focused more on Tawni instead of Channy and realised how pissed she looked when Sonny and Chad were dating and I was like 'How did I not notice that before?'. Now, I have this sneaky suspicion that maybe... possibly... there could be a chance that Tawni was jealous that Chad was dating Sonny...?**

**Then after that, I watched 'Sonny With a Secret' and that inspired me to write this one-shot. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If only I owned Sonny and Tawni...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow! You weren't kidding! Looking like you was the perfect way to sneak out of my apartment! Nobody and I mean NOBODY paid ANY attention to me!"<p>

Sonny laughed, annoying Tawni unknowingly. After all, she had no idea how irritated the diva was at not being the centre of attention.

"Yeah, I was there." _Remind me again why I wanted to help Sonny? It would be so much easier if she didn't know that I care so much about her._

"But you know what? I thought with at least two Tawnis it would draw some attention, just for the curiousity factor. But no, we were DOUBLY ignored! Oh... too funny... " She sighed, finally finished with her laughing fit. Then realising that her friend wasn't stopping the car soon, she turned over to face her.

"So where do you want to drop me off? They're probably looking for me at the airport so... bus station, train?"

"It would probably be easier for me to drive you to Wisconsin." _There is NO way I'd let Sonny be alone at some stinky bus station at this time of the night. What if there are hobos there?_

"How is that easier?" The brunette looked questioningly at her, wondering why Tawni would even bother to drive her all the way to her hometown from the City of Angels.

"Uh... I don't want to go anywhere near the bus station. That's where the car-less go." _Yeah good one, Tawn! I'm so smart... and pretty!_

"I see what's happening here... you're being nice to me." _Uh-oh, she's on to you, Tawni! Quick! change the subject!_

"Only because you look like somebody I like. Now get that thing off your head!" Reaching over, she ripped the blonde wig out and tossed it out of the driver's window. _Why does she even have a blonde wig in her closet?_

"Ow!" _Oops... I never intended to hurt Sonny..._

"No, you sound like the only person left who believes in me."

"How do you know I'm not just doing this for the publicity I'll get once we prove that you're innocent?"

"You think I'm innocent? You do believe in me!"

"Pft, well since there are no cameras here, sadly, yes. I believe in you." She sighed, finally admitting that she cared about Sonny, more than she'd actually let on. Tawni herself actually harboured a huge crush on the brunette but she could not let anybody know. After all, Sonny had a stupid boyfriend and well... being on a comedy show for kids, parents will start talking when they find out that The Tawni Hart was a lesbian for Sonny Munroe.

"But don't make a big deal out of this..." She exhaled, not noticing the gigantic and adorable pout plastered on Sonny's face until she jumped up and pulled her into a gigantic bear hug. "Ahh! I'm trying to drive! Go read your book!"

"Ok..." Tawni stared at her beautiful face before it was covered by the 'Grapes of Wrath' through the mirror. Turning back to the road, she did not notice the face she was admiring slide upwards from the book with that huge smile she couldn't help but adore painted on it.

"You believe in me, Tawni." With a slight giggle, Sonny turned towards her once again, dropping the book. Though she knew that the deadline for the book report was coming up, she couldn't help but forget all about it, due to the fact that Tawni Hart was, once again, caring about her (Something she'd longed for ever since one year ago when she stepped into the set of So Random!)

_There is no stopping her now, _the blonde thought as she manoeuvred her car over to the side of the road. Sighing, she unbuckled her seat belt before reaching over to grab Sonny by the shoulders.

"Yes, Sonny. I believe in you. I care about you too much to let you rot in your apartment alone. I love you, kay? Much more than your lousy excuse of a boyfriend would ever love you. I... I just..."

She was immediately silenced with a pair of lips on hers. Melting into the kiss, she pulled Sonny closer, leaving her hands on her waist as Sonny left hers entangled in her silky blonde hair. Sparks could be felt in the air and wherever their skin came into contact with each others. Their first kiss was what they imagined would be: Perfect.

Finally pulling away to breathe, Sonny gave her another one of her wide smiles.

"I knew you believed in me, Tawni."

Unable to hide the smile showing on her lips, she gave her another peck before starting the car.

"Those better be the first words of that book."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... I know that wasn't that good but it was a lot better than what I had half-written for Hero.<strong>

**So, I'll come back some other day when I finally have the ghost possessing me again.**

**Please leave your reviews (Even though it's terrible and short) and I shall continue watching the rest of 'Sonny with a Secret'**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
